


Love

by Valgus



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto often slept with his mouth slightly open.</p><p>This, Haru had known forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not a late Makoto's birthday gift.

Makoto often slept with his mouth slightly open.

This, Haru had known forever. 

On summer, Makoto will sleep with his arms and legs to four different directions; spreading his body like it can feels cooler that way. But on cold time of the year like now, he will curl up like a cat, preferably to Haru.

On their high school years, Haru was already used to sharing tiny, single-bed with Makoto, whether it was on his bedroom or on Makoto’s. (Mostly on his, because Makoto’s family was almost always around and they weren’t too keen on sharing the idea of their togetherness back then.) When they went to college, they would still have to cram themselves to single bed. That was why Haru didn’t mind Makoto’s curling towards him on those times. There was no other space for Makoto to spread himself, anyway.

But now, ten years since they left Iwatobi, on their house by Tokyo’s suburb, with two bedrooms to let people think that Makoto and him were just housemate, on a large, king-sized bed Haru purchased from his first winning money on international swimming competition, Makoto was still curling against him like a large, furless cat.

It was a couple of hours after Makoto’s twenty-eighth birthday. Everyone had left Makoto and his house, leaving trail of confetti, dirty glass to be washed in the morning, and a shipwreck on the living room. Makoto slept right after his head touched a pillow, while Haru was still awake.

Haru didn’t understand what makes Makoto so nice to look at. He could spend the rest of his life just watching Makoto going with his everyday activity, from sleeping to teeth brushing to breakfast to leaving for the school where he worked to going home tired but still handsome to bath together to dinner together and to sleep again. 

Makoto moved in his sleep, burying his face on Haru’s chest, shuddering as he mumbled, “Hawu-chan…”

Haru sighed.

It couldn’t be helped, then. The next time he wins something internationally, he would go purchase a pair of rings, one for him and the other for the man who was currently sleeping with his mouth slightly open.


End file.
